Litten Has a Big Day Out
Litten is a Kitten from Pokémon lives in a very small island. Litten rows the boat & goes shopping as usual. Litten meets Edward. "Good Morning, Edward". Said Litten Cutely. "Who said that". Said Edward. "Me, Litten, Down here". Said Litten. "Hello, Litten, You're so small, I hardly Noticed you". Laughed Edward. "See you later, I'd i look hard enough". Litten meets Hognob. "Morning, Hognob". Said Litten. "Who Said That". Said Hognob. "Me, Litten, Down here". Said Litten. "Hello, Litten, You're so small, I almost Trodden you". Laughed Hognob. "See you later, if I got my glasses on". Litten meets Tongtong riding a bicycle. "I'm so sorry, Litten". Said Tongtong splashed Litten. "Oh, I do so wish I was Bigger than everyone, Tongtong". Cried Litten. Tongtong usually known has magic fingers had an Idea. The lightbulb pops out of Tongtong's Head. "How big would you like to be, Litten". Said Tongtong. "Well, a lot bigger than this, Tongtong". Said Litten. "That's for sure". "How about um, This big". Said Tongtong snapping his fingers & evolves Litten. "Snap". "A little bit Bigger than this, Tongtong". Said Torracat. "This Big". Said Tongtong Snapping his Fng Ears again & evolves Torracat. "A Bigger Still, Tongtong". Said Heatiger. "This Big". Said Tongtong snapping his fingers again & evolves Heatiger. "Yes That'll do, That'll do nicely, Tongtong". Laughed Incineroar. "Thank You". "My Pleasure, Incineroar". Said Tongtong. "Mind how you go". "I Will". Said Incineroar Laughing & Sitting on a bench. Incineroar sets off to do his shopping. A lot bigger & a lot better you have anything in his life. Incineroar cooks a Chicken & eats it. Incineroar meets Edward. "Hello Edward". Shouted Incineroar. "Aaagh, it's a Giant Elephant Eating Tiger". Cried Edward. Incineroar meets Spud the Scarecrow. "A ton of fish, Please, Spud". Shouted Incineroar. "Aaagh". Shouted Spud falling down. Buck Cluck washing his Dishes. "Morning, Buck Cluck". Shouted Incineroar. "Morning Incine-". Said Buck Cluck. "Aaagh". Yelled Buck Cluck & faints. Well as you can imagine. Everyone in Timbuctoo was frightened out of our winds. So without doing any of the shopping. Incineroar went home, instead of rowing back to his little island. Incineroar breaks the boat & extinguishes his waist. "Oh No". Cried Incineroar. He walked, instead of going through his front door. He has to sit outside. "My house it's too Small". Cried Incineroar. Poor Incineroar he didn't know what to do. "I do wish I was small again". Cried Incineroar. So he ran up Tongtong to tell a Problem. Incineroar holds up a phone at Tongtong. "It's Terrible, Tongtong, I can't get my house, everyone's afraid of me, I'm too big". Cried Incineroar. Well, Tongtong has magic fingers, specially strongened that day, snapped away from the other side of the island & fixed it for him. "Snap". Said Tongtong snapping his fingers & de-evolve him. "And Again". Said Heatiger. "Snap". Said Tongtong snapping his fingers again. "Once more". Said Pantherm. "Snap". Said Tongtong Snapping his fingers again & change back to normal. "Oh Ha Ha, Perfect, Aww, Thank You Tongtong". Said a Litten Cutely. Tongtong puts a Phone down. That night, Litten Decided to treat himself to his favourite Supper. "Jam Tart, my Favourite". Cried Litten. Litten eats the Jam Tart. "But I do so wish you were bigger than everyone". Said Litten Eating a Jam Tart again. The End. Category:Timbuctoo Parody Episodes